Finding Mr Perfect
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: Bella wanted the perfect man. She knows what she wants. Smart fun guy who's good in bed. Thats not to much to ask for is it? AH OS


**Finding Mr. Perfect**

_By Mrs. Nina Cullen._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but if Steph is willing to make a deal I'm all ears. _

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the building. _Finally, _I thought. I was done with this semester. No more classes no more test. I had just finished my hardest and longest exam and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I made my way to the library quickly to get some reading done. Yes, I know I just spent two hours hunched over a grueling exam and know I'm headed to the library to spend my free time reading. I enjoy reading reading and writing and I will do either when ever the mood strikes, so sue me. Normally I would go home lay on my bed or sofa with a blanket and spend hours reading but my roommate is a dance major and has transformed our living room into a make shift dance studio to practice for her final performance. So reading at home is not an option.

When I finally got to the library I found a secluded chair. I sat and pulled out my new romance novel. Now don't get me wrong, I love the classics and some of the more recent published literature that will become classics but some times a girl just needs a little romance in her life. Even if it comes in those small paper back trashy romance novels. Especially when said girl is going through a year long dry spell. Okay not so much a dry spell as getting pickier about the guys I date. I mean I'm in college if I went on campus and yelled that I'm horny and want to get laid I might just get a small line of horny guys waiting for their turn. What I want is to find a guy I can talk to and enjoy spending time with in and out of bed (if you know what I mean). The last few guys I dated were all great in there own way but they were all lacking something.

There was Edward Masen. He was, well he was amazing in the bedroom. It was amazing and absolutely perfect every time we slept together. He was a great guy but he kind of lacked somethings. Like he didn't know how to have a good time and when we did go out he was always in a bad mood. I know it sounds bad but if it hadn't been for the amazing sex it wouldn't have lasted the six months it did. Then about a month after breaking up with Edward, I started to date Emmett McCarty. Emmett was average in bed. No where near as good as Edward had been. I mean I can still remember the way he felt in side me. He was so thick and long and filled every inch of me. I think he has ruined me for other men.

Anyways back to Emmett, like I said he was good in bed but not the best. He was an okay student but he didn't try as hard as I knew he could, but he was fun. He had fun with everything we did and was always joking around. There was never a dull moment with him but after a while I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean he used to tell me jokes during sexy. At first I thought it was odd but kinda cute but after three months and the same stupid sex jokes during sex I was done with him.

The last guy I dated was Jasper Whitelock. I started dating him maybe two moths after I left Emmett. He was not that great in bed but he tried, I have to give him some credit for that. If he didn't know something or how to do something he tried to learn more about it. That was his thing reading and studying. He was very intellectually stimulating. We talked about everything nothing was taboo. The thing with Jasper is that he is very structured and hated straying from his routine(classes, study, sex, study). I could only live like that for so long, four months to be exact.

Now if you could mix those three guys best qualities you'll get the perfect guy. Someone who is smart and funny and great in bed. Okay so they don't have to be 100% in each category but if they average high then that should be okay. Its not to much to ask for, right? I mean a girl needs to have standers and mine are set a little high.

I gave up trying to read at the library (I couldn't concentrate anymore) and made my way back to my apartment. I was on the elevator on my way up to my place when the elevator jolted shut and went dark. I had been so focused in my own world I didn't even noticed that someone had been in there with me until they cursed under their breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I looked over to see a petite woman sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just running late for a date and this happens."

"Why don't you call him and tell what happened?"

"I would but I left my phone up in my apartment. I was going up to get it but you know." she shrugged. I took a moment then decided that I would be a good person. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her.

"Here call your guy and tell him you're stuck." she took the phone and called him. After thanking me a million times and calling her guy she gave me back my phone. I then called the landlord and told him we were stuck. It took another half an hour and two not so hot firefighters to get us out. (come on you know not all firefighters are good looking and no not every single girl looking for the perfect guy runs in to_ him_ on a broken elevator.)

I finally made it to my apartment in one piece. I was exhausted, frustrated and horny. I was not in the mood to be messed with but I don't think my room mate got the memo. Not five minutes had passed since I had walked in through the front door and she was telling me she was leaving to go back home for good as soon as she was done with her classes.

Okay so looking for a new roommate sucks a big dirty (insert four letter word for a male appendage here). I hate it. The last time I didn't need to look after our first year in the dorms Jessica (my now ex room mate) and I decided since we didn't hate each other and we spent a year living together with out killing each other that getting an apartment together was not a bad idea. Now I had to find a new roommate and hope I didn't end up killing her.

I had put up notice on campus saying I was looking for a new roommate and I would be holding interviews for any one that was interested. I left my number so they could call if they were. I had like thirty people call me saying they were interested in the room. At least half of the people that called asked if I was going to do a background check (I hadn't planed on it but now that so many people are asking about it, I think I just might have to). Some of the applicants had been guys but I didn't want to live with a guy not till I'm married and don't have much of a choice. Over all there was only six girls I was meeting with. I was looking over the my list of girls I was meeting that afternoon when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock hanging in the dinning room. It was eleven in the morning and I didn't have any appointments till one. If this was one of the girls then I think she might have just lost her chance. I mean I like punctuality but this was to early. I sighed as I got off my really comfy sofa and walked to the door. When I opened it to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I nodded and let him in. I offered him a drink than sat on the sofa with him. There was a moment of silence. I hated that so I broke it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I was confused as to why he was here.

"Us" he stated simply.

"Edward, its almost two years since we broke up." he looked at me and took my hand.

"I know but I never stopped thinking about you Bella. I thought maybe if I gave you time and space you would see what was out there then come back to me. I waited and waited but you never came back. Then someone told me that if you want something you have to go get it. So that's what I'm doing I'm going out to get what I want." I sat there quietly taking in everything he said. I didn't know what to say to him. How did I feel about this? I mean just a few days ago I was thinking of him but do I want to date him again? There had been a reason why we had broken up.

I looked at him while I thought about what he said. Damn it, he looks so cute sitting there and damn for making me remember all the good times we had. Oh there was that one time in the living room and that time we got carried away in the kitchen. Oh and that time in the bathroom. He had always been an excellent lover, always making sure I was done before him. I remember how his tongue felt on my skin. Damn it, damn it, damn it, I need to change my underwear now.

"Edward" I said with a sigh.

"Look Bella I know this is out of the blue but all I'm asking for is chance. I've changed and I think we're good together. So can you give me a chance, give us a chance?" I looked in to his eyes and really looked. Its been two years, we've both changed but will that be enough.

"Okay Edward maybe we could do this on a trial bases. See how it goes from there."

"I'll show you Bella. You and I are good together." he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. Oh how I miss that amazingly talented tongue of his.

Okay I can admit when I'm wrong. Really I can, well most of the time but this time I don't mind saying I was wrong. What, you might ask was I wrong about. That's simple, Edward. Mr. Edward A. Masen is the perfect guy. Why didn't I see it the first time we dated, maybe I was blind. I mean he's pretty much the same as he was before. He's smart (although he does have his moments where he says or does something stupid but then again he is a guy.) He still doesn't like to go out much but he has put an effort in to trying to have a good time when we do. And like I said before, in bed he is like a god. He has never left me unsatisfied.

When we got back together I had told Edward that we would date on a trial bases but we haven't talked about it again. Now is been five months and I think I have fallen hard for that boy, really hard. We haven't said those three little words to each other but sometimes I think I see it in his eyes or at least something close to it, (I hope). Now I find my self scared we never discussed how long the "trial" was going to be for and I'm not sure how committed he is to our relationship. Yes he was the one that came to me with hopes of restarting the relationship but what if his memory of me and the real me don't add up. Think about it up until we got back together I kept remembering most of the stuff I hated about him. What if in his mind he only saw my good qualities and the good memories. What if he is only still with me because he feels some sort of obligation to me since it was he that had asked me to give hi a second chance.

You know what I'm going to stop this and go talk to him because that's what grown ups do and I am a grown up now. I made my way to his apartment thinking about all the things I wanted to say to him. How I was going to be honest and hope that at the end we would still be together. After knocking on his door I waited only a short moment for him to answer.

"Hay what a surprise." he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Yeah I just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat."

"Sure let me just grab my keys I'll be right out." he went in leaving the door slightly open while he grabbed his things.

"Who is that?" I heard a familiar female voice ask.

"No one" Edward answered. My heart broke. I turned and walked away. I was half way down the hall when I heard Edward calling my name. I turned quickly to look at him.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Bella, Baby I can explain, she..." I cut him off as the black haired girl popped her head out of the door.

"Is your sister, I know I've seen pictures of hers but that's not why I am leaving you. Apparently I am of no significance in your life that you have to tell your sister that I am "no one". Thank you it saves me twenty bucks for lunch and an awkward conversation." I turned to walk a way from him but he was faster than me and blocked my way. I looked at the floor not trusting myself to hold it together if I looked at him or his grass green eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. Ali was interrogating me about you and our relationship when you came over. I was relived to see you and get away form her. If she would have known it was you that was outside she would have dragged you in and started in on you too."

"It's true I would have." his sister screamed from the door.

"Look at me Bella" he asked and I looked up at him. "You are some one to me, a very special some one"

"Sorry I over reacted, it's just that I was unsure of where we were in our relationship. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to see if you still thought we were on a trial bases since we haven't mentioned since that day we got back together. Five months have passed and I wasn't sure if you thought we still were or not. I thought you might have been waiting for me end this. I'm sorry again it just that I love you and I'm scared to lose you." I rambled

"Wait, what?"

"I'm scared"

"No before that."

"I'm sorry."

"No the part you said you loved me. Did you mean that?" I nodded at him. He smiled and kissed me. "I love you too, Bella."he said then continued to kiss me.

_**The end**_


End file.
